1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator type parking system, and in particular to an improved elevator type parking system which is capable of horizontally moving a parking means of each parking room between the parking room and a hoist way by one driving means installed on the lift for thereby increasing a productivity of a system and decreasing the manufacturing cost as well as decreasing time required for a loading and unloading operation of a vehicle by horizontally moving a corresponding pallet without an additional operation when a lift arrives at a designated pallet position by operating a pallet horizontal movement unit when a lift is lifted and lowered.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, the conventional elevator type parking system is formed of a tower type structure in which a hoist way is formed in the center portion of the same and a plurality of parking rooms are formed at both sides of the hoist way. In this system, the lift is lifted and lowered through the hoist way, and the vehicles are parked at the parking rooms and are unloaded from the parking rooms.
As one of the conventional elevator type parking system, "a pallet horizontally lifting and lowering parking system" of Korean Utility Model Laid-upon No. 92-18228 is disclosed.
In the above-described system, a lift is fixed to one end of a chain wound on a sprocket driven by a driving motor, and a balance weight is fixed to the other end of the chain, so that the lift and balance weight fixed to both ends of the chain are upwardly and downwardly moved by the driving operation of the driving motor. A pallet support member supporting the parking pallet is installed on each floor of the parking room for loading the vehicle.
In the conventional pallet horizontally lifting and lowering parking system, when loading the vehicle, am empty lift is loaded by the driving operation of the driving motor and is moved to a position lower than the pallet of the designated floor, and then the pallet is moved above the lift by a pallet horizontal movement unit disposed in the lift, and the lift is lowered onto the drive-in/out floor. Thereafter, a vehicle is loaded on the pallet on the lift. The lift is moved to a designated floor, and then the pallet on which the vehicle is loaded is placed on the pallet support member, and the lift is lowered onto the drive-in/out floor for thereby completing a parking operation of the system.
When unloading the vehicle, an empty lift is moved to a position lower than the pallet of the designated floor, and the pallet on which the vehicle is loaded is moved above the lift by the horizontal movement unit, and then the lift is lowered. In this state, when a driver drives in, the lift is moved to the designated floor, and the pallet is placed on the pallet support member by the horizontal movement unit for thereby lowering the lift onto the drive-in/out floor and completing a parking operation of the system.
However, in the above-described conventional pallet horizontally lifting and lowering parking system, the lift positioned on the drive-in/out floor is moved to the position of the pallet of the designated floor, and then the pallet on the designated floor is horizontally moved and is placed on the lift. In this state, the lift is lifted or lowered onto the drive-in/out floor. Thereafter, the lift is lifted and lowered, and then the pallet on which the vehicle is placed is moved to the designated floor. In addition, the lift returns to the drive-in/out floor. When unloading the vehicle, the lift on the drive-in/out floor is moved to the position of the pallet on the designated floor, and the pallet on the designated floor on which the vehicle is placed is horizontally moved and then is placed on the lift. The lift is lowered onto the drive-in/out floor for thereby unloading the vehicle. The lift is lifted and lowered, and the pallet placed on the lift is moved to the designated floor. Thereafter, the lift should be returned to the drive-in/out floor, so that the time required for the vehicle loading and unloading operation is significantly increased.
In addition, as another one of the conventional elevator type parking system, "a pallet horizontally lifting and lowering parking system" of Korean Patent Laid-upon No. 94-7326 is disclosed.
In this parking system, a rotation support member is disposed in the lift of the parking system, so that the vehicle becomes rotatable when loading and unloading the vehicle. However, the above-described conventional pallet horizontally lifting and lowering parking system includes an operation of a pallet horizontally lifting and lowering parking system as well as a function for changing the direction of the vehicle by rotating the vehicle on the pallet on the lift on the drive-in/out floor. The other features are the same as the previously explained pallet horizontally lifting and lowering parking system. Therefore, the time required for loading and unloading the vehicle is significantly increased like the previously explained conventional pallet horizontally lifting and lowering parking system.
There is another conventional art of "Pallet horizontal movement/lift lifting and lowering type parking system" of Korean Patent Laid-upon No. 91-8092.
In this elevator type parking system, a plurality of lift forks and pallet forks are alternately formed from each other in the lift and pallet so that the lift forks and pallet forks do not interfered with each other when the lift and pallet are passing through each other. Therefore, the lift is only lifted and lowered, and the pallet is only horizontally moved for thereby implementing a loading and unloading operation of the vehicle.
Namely, in the above-described conventional pallet horizontal movement/lift lifting/lowering parking system, when loading the vehicle, a user drives into the lift placed on the drive-in/out floor. When wheels of the vehicle are placed on the lift forks of the lift, the lift is lifted and lowered and is moved to a position higher than the designated floor pallet of the parking room. Therefore, the pallet horizontal movement unit installed in each pallet is moved for thereby moving the pallet below the lift.
Next, in this state, the lift is lowered, and the wheels of the vehicle on the lift forks are placed on the pallet forks.
At this time, since the lift forks and pallet forks are formed to alternately pass through each other, when the lift is lowered. The lift forks of the lift downwardly pass through the pallet forks of the pallet.
The pallet horizontal movement unit is operated, and the pallet on which the vehicle is placed is horizontally moved, so that the lift is moved to the drive-in/out floor for thereby completing the vehicle loading operation.
When unloading the vehicle, the lift is moved to a position lower than the pallet on the designated floor of the parking room, and the pallet horizontal movement unit is operated, and the pallet on the designated floor is horizontally moved above the lift. In this state, the lift is lifted, and the vehicle placed on the pallet forks of the pallet is placed on the lift forks of the lift.
The pallet horizontal movement unit is operated, and the pallet is moved to the parking room. Thereafter, the lift is lifted and lowered for thereby moving the same to the drive-in/out floor, so that the unloading operation of a vehicle is completed.
However, in the above-described pallet horizontal movement/lift lifting/lowering parking system, since the pallet is not moved between the parking room and drive-in/out floor.
Instead, it is horizontally moved in only the parking room. Therefore, the time required for a loading and unloading operation of the vehicle may be advantageously decreased, but since the pallet horizontal movement unit horizontally moving the pallet is additionally installed in each parking room of the floor, the assembling productivity of the parking system is decreased, and the fabrication cost is increased.
In addition, when the lift arrives at the position of the pallet of the designated floor, since the pallet is engaged with the pallet horizontal movement unit in a state that the pallet is horizontally movable, the operation time is extended.
Furthermore, in the conventional parking system, in a state that the pallet is horizontally moved in a position matching with the parking room or the lift, the pallet may be movable and may be moved from the normal position thereby decreasing the operational safety and causing an accident.
In a state that the lift is lowered to a position matching with the turntable, when a driver drives in or out, during the operation that the vehicle passes through the front side of the lift, the weight of the vehicle is not uniformly applied to a predetermined front portion of the lift, so that the lift becomes unbalanced. In this case, excess weight is applied to the lifts lifting and lowering drive unit likely causing an unbalance of the lift.